charlies secret
by EmmetCullen
Summary: first fanfic: charlie swan has lived in Forks for all his life and no one has yet to suspect that he has a hidden lover. Is he ready to run away with his lover, will Bella be accepting and will the whole town be okay with Charlies non heterosexual relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Goodbye everyone!" I yelled as I jumped out of my chair and gathered my stuff. It had been a long day at the station and the thought of a can of beer and a game of football was more tempting then another second here.

"I'm heading out early," a few okays and bye's filled the air as I walked towards the exist. "Call if you have any problems." I replied out of politeness, but I honestly didn't care. I didn't want another reminder about how doomed the younger generation are becoming or how Forks has a very high number of theft and trespassing. I wanted beer and football.

However being the chief of a small town was more stressful then you'd think and I didn't understand, why? I contemplated this question regularly and I still have no answer. I guess I could blame it on the Cullen boy. A smile spread across my face after highlighting another reason of why I should hate the cold one (Billy's nickname for Edward), but then I realized he was probably fraternizing with my daughter right now so I dropped the smile and walked faster towards my car. I dug deep into my pockets letting my finger search for the key. They weren't inside my pocket - or the back pocket. I searched frantically for the keys, before retracing my steps from the car.

I felt ridiculous hunched over on all fours as I searched for the keys to my car. I could hear a few snickers as some of the other officers left the building.

" Hey chief! Have you lost something," called Officer Winters.

"Apart from his dignity," laughed Officer Dawson and winters. I shot a harsh glare while making a mental note to have a talk to them about respect.

The search seemed endless and my patience was becoming dry. I got up and headed inside the building wiping my hands together and the excess mud on my knees. The feeling of old age loomed behind me while granting and stretching out my back.

I walked inside and reunited myself with my desk, ignoring the questioning looks I was receiving. I searched my desk for the keys before Officer Hartley appeared in front of me. "What you up too?" his questions always seemed to irritate me, but right now it was even more infuriating. I ignored his question but he just stared and perched his arse on my desk. I took a deep breath before explaining the situation. He chuckled then blamed it on my age, before pulling out my keys from his pocket and letting it hang on his index finger.

"Thanks," I sighed, patting him on the back and messing up his hair. He nodded and walked towards his desk without a word. The blush on his face was unbelievably obvious, but who in town didn't know that boy was gay.

I walked out the door again not bothering with goodbyes and heading straight to the cruiser before slamming into something hard. I cursed under my breath before tilting my head up to glare at the statue blocking my path.

It was Fredrick aka Fred or freeda to irritate him.

As soon as my eyes locked up, his tender green eyes and soft ebony skin looked at me. My facial expression dulled to a look of confusion as I tried to rub away the pain invading my forehand, "huh?" The question was left unanswered for a few minutes so I sent him a glare.

He chuckled but answered with an apology. "Sorry, I just finished work and thought you might like a ride," I stared quizzically at him, "since the cruiser died," I jumped at his statement as I remembered that my cruiser had died earlier this morning. However I gave it to Officer Hartley, whose dad used to be a mechanic, to fix it up – so it should be okay.

"Umm, I fixed it so it should be okay," I replied with my head facing towards the ground. Now I remember why Hartley had my keys.

"I drove all the way here," he sulked, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me role my eyes.

"The hospital is only 5 minutes from here," I chuckled as I looked back up at the man in front of me, his pale green eyes causing me to become emerged into my own sick fantasies.

He sighed causing me to jump out of my deranged fantasies. "You know I was trying to be nice,." He replied pooping out his lower lip to exaggerate his disappointment. "Charlie," he clicked his fingers in front of my face causing me to step back "You really need to start living in the real world."

I scoffed at him before walking around him and heading towards the car. "I'll talk to you later, okay."

"Yeah yeah," sometimes this kid acted like Billy's child way too much.

"Are you doubting me?" I turned around giving him another quizzical look.

"No sir," he said pressing me against my car. His body towers over mine because of his 6ft height with bulky muscles everywhere, making me seem incomparable, with my below average body. He caused my whole body to shiver as he leaned in closer to whisper inside my ear ,"But if you don't call me back..." he left me speechless as he lay a kiss on my neck and headed towards his Jeep.

My jaw slowly dropped, but I quickly recovered as I looked round the parking lot for any witnesses. Glaring at his car, once I realized that there were no witnesses in the parking lot, I noticed how he didn't pay me any attention as he drove away. I chuckled quietly to myself as I replayed his threat in my mind; I wonder how Edward would of reacted.

After meeting Freeda at the station I had driven home and met Edward outside my house. He was dropping Bella home, precisely on time. I hate that child; I bet he's play games with me. I gave him the same spiteful glare then had the same argument with Bella about her boyfriend, before retiring to the couch. This whole day was just too stressful and to top it off I had to go make a phone call to my boyfriend, correction secret boyfriend.

I walked towards the land-line, my feet dragging on the floor as I got closer. The phone rang endlessly and when I was about to give up he answered the phone, "hey, thought you'd forgotten about me."

"I wish," I chuckled.

"Oi," he always got offended when I would say these things, but deep down he was as precious to me as Bella – maybe less actually.

I truly cherished him for always putting up with me. He was there when Rene left and when Bella stopped visiting, when I thought I had cancer, he came back and stayed for all the other ups and downs for the past 4 years. When I was bored, hurt, drunk – horny (especially), he was there for me. He stayed when Bella first moved in, but kept a distance so I could have more time to spend with my daughter, whom I loved – just little bit more – maybe a lot – okay, definitely.

We talked for hours before I gave up and started to feel my legs fall asleep. He hang up first and I was torn between depression and happiness. I had gotten a chance to go to sleep, but I lost the opportunity to listen to my partner. However, today's routine would be the same as tomorrow, so I didn't worry too much.

I turned off the TV before dragging my feet up stairs to the lonely master bedroom, but first I went to check on Bella. The noise from the television added with me talking on the phone might have kept her up. Walking into the bedroom I found her fast asleep. She looked like an angel, my angel. Her hair flowed around her pale skin, covering her features, but I brushed it behind her ear with my thumb before walking towards the window. It was shut. Surprisingly. She normally sleeps with it open, yet today it was closed.

I didn't think much of it before closing the door slightly and heading towards my bedroom so I could fall asleep also.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frantically waking up at 4 in the morning I found myself breathless and drenched in sweat. My dream last night was too realistic, leaving me scared me stiff. I wanted it desperately but I guess it just isn't meant to be. Therefore I stayed positive and let my thought gather around my Bella so she could ease the pain. She must be fast asleep right now and that comforted me. After months of her waking up scream at night I am grateful that she is finally at peace. Unlike me who is fighting with my own relationship, that my fears have entered my dreams.

**_The dream started of calm but it escalated as it continued. He kept watching me staring almost as transfixed in the moment as I was, before leaning in to plant a sweet chaste kiss on my lips. My body shivered as the small gesture of his love made my whole body feel empty. I pleaded for his touch and he gentle engulfed me into his arms, while still denying to give me what I really wanted._**

**_He walked away after that, leaving me alone._**

The thoughts of that moment plagued my mind as I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling. I laughed as I turned to my side, knowing that I wasn't that cheesy. I was more cold and distant even towards - him.

**_The dream changed after that and I found myself arguing with him. He'd told Bella and I was furious. _**

The thought of my friends or even family finding out I was anything but straight, chips away at my chest.

**_We argued continuously and he left, leaving an empty hole inside of me. I broke apart and Bella looked on in disgust_**.

It scared me. To think that even my daughter may think I'm – different. Therefore Bella doesn't know the truth, because I can't lose her again or I really will fall apart.

It's strange because even I find it hard to believe that I Chief Swan am gay.


End file.
